Phineas's and Isabella's Special Moments
by scooby823945
Summary: shows Phineas's and Isabella's Point of View while they were having a bonding time with each other
1. Isabella's POV (Start of the Day)

_I'm Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, the leader of Fireside Girls, and I have a huge crush on Phineas. Well, I'm planning a special bonding time with him, and I'm sure this is the BEST BONDING TIME EVER! I started my plan like this..._

**Isabella:** Hi, Phineas. What'cha doin'?

**Phineas:** Hi Isabella, we're just cleaning our mess after we have a robotic-themed party. Unfortunately, all the robots explode, and we didn't know what happened. So, what's with the get-up?

**Isabella:** Oh, I'm gonna have a shopping spree after I watch the newest movie of _"Zoren and His Assistant"_.

**Phineas:** Sounds fun.

**Isabella:** Do you want to come? You can bought something that you will need in our next school year.

**Phineas:** Yeah, just like, you and me, having a bonding time.

**Isabella:** Okay, the Movie starts at 5:00.

**Phineas:** Okay. See you at the mall!


	2. Phineas's POV (The Revelation)

_I'm Phineas Flynn, the GREATEST MAN IN THE WORLD, I guess. Because Isabella asked me if she want to have a bonding time with me, and... I have a secret I wanted to share to you (please, it's between you and me only), I have a little huge crush at her. And I think she has feelings for me. So, I'll give her her BEST DAY EVER with me. I went to the theaters and I see her. She's so pretty! Her hair and her face, I think I'm gonna explode! So it's started in the mall..._

**Phineas: **Sorry, I'm late.

**Isabella: **No, it's okay. Umm, let's go and watch now the movie, I'm so exited!

**Phineas: **Me too.

_While we're inside, I tried to make a romantic moment with her, but I'm always distracted. When we eat in a restaurant, I felt we're in a date, wait a second Phineas, CORRECTION: A FRIENDLY date. _

**Isabella:** Phineas, what's wrong?

**Phineas:** Nothing. Just, a little headache.

**Isabella: **Hmm, after this, we'll go in my house and I give you a herbal medicine I always use.

**Phineas: **Thanks Isabella.

**Isabella:** No problem.

**Waiter:** Sir, do you want a buffet with your girlfriend?

**Phineas:** Actually she's not my...

_Girlfriend, huh? I like the sound of that._

**Waiter: **Oh, sorry. This is our menu for today.

**Phineas:** Oh sorry to say that..

**Isabella:** That's okay. I understand that.

**Phineas:** Isabella, I'm just asking that do you have a...

**Isabella: **If you asking if I have a boyfriend, no. I don't have. A crush, you?

**Phineas:** Crush, but GF, I don't have. She's living across too in the street. She's friendly, sweet, and the best friend I could ever have.

**Isabella:** My crush is very near in my house. He's courageous, clever, and my inspiration. Why we discussing our love life?

**Phineas:** I don't know, but it's great you don't have a boyfriend.

**Isabella: **What?

**Phineas: **_(smiling nervously)_ Nothing!


	3. Isabella's POV (About to Say It)

_Hmm... I think Phineas was having fun in our bonding time. But, I can't say my true feelings for her, because I'm always distracted! Plus, he has a headache! But, it is not a relief that he has a crush. Time for Plan B!_

**Isabella:** Oh, Phineas, do you want to go at the Tri-State Area Amusement Park?

**Phineas:** Oh, sure. I'd like to ride the ferriswheel! Do you want to ride with me?

**Isabella:** Yes! I mean, yeah, sure, no problem, bro.

_Yes, the plan is going smooth and perfectly!_

_(At the Top of the Ferriswheel...)_

**Isabella:** I'm scared Phineas!

**Phineas:** Don't worry, Isabella! I'm always on your side.

_(Phineas and Isabella blushes and smiles)_

**Isabella:** Umm, Phineas... I just wanted to say..

_(The Ferriswheel stops...)_

_Uh oh! This not the plan!_


	4. Phineas's POV (Greatest Romantic Moment

_Uh oh, the power source of the carnival was turned off! Man! At least, we can wait until the power go on._

**Phineas:** Isabella, are you alright?

**Isabella:** Yeah, OUCH! _(Isabella's foot is aching causing her to fall at her seat) _A little hurt.

**Phineas: **Can you walk or stand?

**Isabella: **I don't think so.

**Phineas: **Good to bring my bandage, here.

**Isabella:** Why did you bring a bandage?

**Phineas: **Better safe than sorry.

**Isabella: **Oookay. Wait, did you bring your cellphone?

**Phineas:** Out of batteries. You?

**Isabella: **Forgot in my room.

_Oh, I wonder what she want to say to me seconds ago._

**Phineas: **What did you want to say a while ago? Let me guess, it's about me, isn't it?

**Isabella: **How did you.. OW!

**Phineas: **Smart guess... Wait, are you alright?

**Isabella: **I'm alright. Phineas, about my crush... _(blushing)_ I'm talking about you.

**Phineas: **You know, me too. I'm just talking about you.

**Isabella: **So, I'm the friendly, sweet, and the best friend that you have met?

**Phineas: **Yeah and I am the courageous, clever, and your inspiration?

**Isabella: **Uh huh. _(The ferriswheel is starting to move)_ Oh, I think the power station starts to warming up.


	5. Isabella's POV (End of the Day)

_I guess this is it. After that ferriswheel moment, me and Phineas became couples. Oh, I almost forgot! There's something happened that I'll never forget. After he carried me in our house..._

**Isabella: **Thanks for helping me, Phineas.

**Phineas: **No problem. Umm... Isabella, I just wanted to ask you... You and me, have a date tomorrow?

**Isabella: **_(blushing)_ Yeah, sure. Same place?

**Phineas:** _(nodds)_ Well, see you tomorrow!

**Isabella: **Oh, wait! Your... OW! _(Isabella falls to Phineas, and she kissed his forehead)_

_Well, you know what it means... First kiss! On the forehead actually..._

**Phineas:** Are you alright? I said don't walk until your foot is in good condition.

**Isabella:** I'm alright. Your medicine.

**Phineas:** That's okay, you'd healed my headache just now.

**Isabella: **_(giggles)_ Glad to know. See you tomorrow, boyfriend!


	6. Phineas's POV (Enchanted)

_Hmm, what just happened right now, she kissed my forehead! I think it's our first kiss, and I'll never forget this feeling._

**Phineas: **Oh, hi Ferb.

**Ferb: **Are you alright? What happened to you?

**Phineas:** Enchanted.

**Ferb:** _(pauses)_ I guess, that's the feeling when you're insane in a girl.

**THE END**


End file.
